


Laugh the Sniffles Away

by spiralicious



Series: Dear Bob [3]
Category: Subeta (Game)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Sick Character, Swordfighting, may the fourth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 12:06:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6753181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cam cannot believe his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laugh the Sniffles Away

In hindsight, Cam realized, that a set of slicing light toys as a Luminaire present may not have been the best idea, no matter how badly he had accidentally broken Snappy's nose. 

He watched as Snappy and Dean bounded around the room with their sword fight. Dean was surprisingly agile for a mahar. Cam had been impressed that Dean's short little dragon legs could be that graceful, then he remembered Dean could fly. 

They turned over flower pots and upset napping cats. Their banter was beyond ridiculous. Cam was starting to get a headache. 

He looked over at the kitchen counter, where Addition sat wrapped in a white cloth napkin and cinnamon buns rubber banded to his head. It was insane that this was all to entertain a baby chai bear with the sniffles.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for pinking, Kira!


End file.
